koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daikoukai Jidai V
Daikoukai Jidai V (大航海時代Ⅴ) is the fifth numbered installment of the Uncharted Waters series. It is a free-to-play browser game which comes after a fifteen year hiatus to the series – excluding the active nine year run of its online adaptations and expansions. This title's theme is to allow players to create "an ever-changing world". The game has reached two million users globally September 8, 2015. The producer is Tomokazu Takeda. According to his commentary, development for this game started when a large portion of Online's player base wanted an open-ended single player setup to play online. Daikoukai Jidai V was made into a browser game to cater to these fans' needs and to provide easy accessibility to other players interested in Uncharted Waters. He clarifies that this is a return to the classic experience seen in other numbered titles and will not share too many similarities with Online. While he admits that there is paid content available, Takeda stresses that it is only for players who wish to see certain aspects sooner. Paid content is never needed to play any segment of the vanilla game. He coins this model "free-to-win", as choosing to use paid content or not will never take away from whatever pace the player wishes for their playthrough. The browser game began on March 18, but many users experienced problems downloading it. Developers tried four times to fix it, shutting down the game four times in a span of six hours and even shutting down the GAMECITY servers briefly during maintenance. Service began past midnight before developers decided to pull the plug to try to fix sluggish download speeds. The same problems occurred on the 19th so developers decided to host an open beta between March 20~25th. A message from Takeda apologizing for the difficulties and thanking players for their patience was then posted onto my GAMECITY. Several items were given to players who played during the March launch as another apology for the wait. Buy the packaged version new to receive two items new to the game: an SR Sonia card and a X rank Black Herring ship design. Plot The player is the protagonist and names their character. The protagonist's father is a respected cartographer named Ramon. He was lost at sea when the protagonist was a child, leaving behind a mysterious lapis lazuli as a memento. One day, the protagonist receives an invite from their childhood friend and sailor, Jupitor Fernandez, to become admiral. The protagonist joins their other childhood friend, Nina, on the journey to search for Ramon and the pieces of the Philosopher's Stone. "Something good" is fabled to happen once the pieces of the artifact are assembled. Gameplay General The game's controls are simple. Players simply use the left-mouse button to confirm their commands in the game's interface. Players can choose to mute the game's music by pressing the volume icon in their menu interface. Real-time timers are applied to select options in the game. The protagonist's energy is expended for most actions. Energy is restored naturally by waiting for the real-time timer. However, lost energy can be instantly restored through items. Gems (rare find/form of digital currency) are used to instantly repair broken ships, summon stronger members, and so on. Daikoukai Jidai V discards much of the freedom seen in previous titles to present a role-playing and social game experience. Main story quests must be completed in order to unlock advanced content for the protagonist. Traveling uses the protagonist's energy, and traveling times for these missions will increase at higher levels. Lisbon is the starting point. The player can sail around Portugal at their discretion, but they cannot see and unlock more of the world map until they complete the main story. The world map is collected piece by piece, and each map piece alters the shape of their respective continent. For instance, the player can discover Dublin on British Isles-2 piece, but they won't be able to see other capitals around the same vicinity until they change it to British Isles-1. A lapis lazuli, a quest item often found in story related locations, is the cost for changing sections of the world map. Europe, Asia Minor, Africa, Asia, and the Americas are the places which can be discovered so far. Each map has an optional mission that may be completed for bonus rewards. The "Endless Ocean" update introduces authentic maps which cannot be explored due to the presence of fog; players must fulfill all of Saint-Germain's survey requests in order to use them. This type of map may contain landlocked cities that are only accessed through nearby ports. Continental allegiances are present within this title. If the player accepts inquiries to shoot down ships from a rival country, their relations will suffer. When they reach abysmal levels, the protagonist will need to haggle their way onto the docks of an unfriendly country by selecting one of many options. Either option uses 10 energy to perform. Unfriendly names will be marked pink on the world map. Pubs are a sub-tab under the Quest option in town. Visit the barkeep to learn tips about trade or global relations between countries. Crew can be assembled for the ship and beer/meals can be served to restore morale; morale affects their efficiency in combat. Capitals will have a waitress who can be befriended by the protagonist. Royalty can still be visited only by visiting the capital of each country (Lisbon, Paris, Toledo, London, Amsterdam). There, players can share reports of their discoveries to earn gold or take on royal missions to receive new titles. If the player is highly trusted by the country's royalty, they can change their political affiliations and make recommendations to the country's policies. Occasional side quests can be accepted by regularly visiting a friendly country. December 15, 2015 allows players to establish a trading post in any non-capital city once their protagonist reaches level 30. Fame can be earned by completing quests, trading, or discovering new locations. It is treated like experience points in typical JRPGs to level up the protagonist. When the protagonist gains a level, their energy and other depleted stats are restored to max with a small boost to their energy gauge capacity. The maximum level is 70, though the limit cap can be raised by clearing later parts of the main story. As of April 18, 2014, limited time events starring historical figures within the setting will be included. Players can earn event points or compete for the highest ranking to acquire rare rewards; 2015 introduces the Astral Lottery which requires points to draw random items. Conditional restrictions are placed to separate themselves from the vanilla game. Starting July 18, 2014, these events require a separate Event Point (EVP) parameter for participation. Players can use one EVP for a normal action or consume three EVP for a super effective action. Six EVP is assigned to players by default. One EVP can be restored naturally every five minutes or instantly by using Soma. Other events require the consumption of Biscuits to resume participation. 2015 is the start of player guilds. Players can either start or join groups with varying goals for the game. Members can devote their spare lapis lazuli to level up their guild while earning weekly rewards. Higher guild levels add bonus buffs and more items for solo sailing and expeditions. Exploration The player can roughly chart their destination on the world map through a point and click path. The game will automatically calculate the necessary resources for reaching the location. Resources needed for traveling include: *'Energy' - Protagonist's meter. Includes an option within the departure menu to instantly refill with gems. *'Food' - Feeds the crew during journey (drinking water is omitted in this game). If they lack food, there's a chance that morale will suffer and riots will occur. Refills can be purchased with gold within the departure menu if leaving from a town dock. Sailors stuck at sea can fish for food at the cost of 10 energy. *'Crew' - Nameless sailors needed to man the boat(s). Higher number increases overall ship efficiency and combat capabilities. Replacements can be purchased with gold within the departure menu if leaving from a town dock. Manual sailing no longer exists since travel is automatic and shown through a montage. Player interaction occurs for irregularities such as colliding with debris or dealing with disease. The player is given a nine second time limit to choose their decision from a list of actions. Choosing correctly lessens the damage to their fleet. Skilled navigators can also spot shipwrecks and retrieve treasure. The manual version pops a sail icon at the bottom-right hand corner. Navigators will find more treasure if the player uses the rotation icons next to it to tip the mast and open the sails. If a city or excavation site is spotted during their predetermined route, the player can choose to dock or keep sailing along their path. Combat Battle primarily takes place at sea. Like sailing, the fleets' movements are automatic. The player can manually choose the fleet's attack method or leave it to the AI and see the results. Victory is determined by sinking the greatest number of ships each fleet. Ships will sink if they completely lose their durability or crew. There are two phases to each battle. The first is an automatic firing stage to gauge each side's capabilities; results cannot be altered and can only be adjusted by the quality of the ship and its crew. If both fleets survive the first phase, the player activates the second combat phase, a one-on-one fight with the main ships of each fleet. Each ship has one of the three properties: #Long-ranged ⇒ less damage to ships, more damage to occupants ⇒ strong against mid, weak against close #Mid-ranged ⇒ damage ships and occupants equally ⇒ strong against close, weak against long #Close-ranged ⇒ more damage to ships, less damage to occupants ⇒ strong against long, weak against mid During the second combat phase, the player is given nine seconds to change their attack attribute for their next attack, which is done by selecting the correct icon. The effectiveness of their attack is reliant on their fleet's stats. Character skills can be used to bypass negative effects. If the player is victorious, their crew can salvage raw materials. Materials can be recycled to earn more ship designs or armaments. Occasionally, the player may earn enemy ship parts for their fleet. Losing will strand their fleet at sea. They can fish for food or sail back to the nearest port to recover lost crew or supplies. Characters Over 200 named characters appear in this title. Only the major characters affecting the main plot are listed below. *'Rocco Alemkel' *'Ramon' (ラモン) - The protagonist's father and cartographer. While he was believed to have been lost at sea, the protagonist soon receives news of his active whereabouts. Their global chase to reunite with Ramon begins when the protagonist's magical compass and lapis lazuli react to the world map. *'Nina' (ニーナ) - One of the protagonist's childhood friends and Rocco's granddaughter. She is an aspiring navigator and scholar who once studied under Gerardus Mercator, a friend of the protagonist's father, in Amsterdam. After she returns to Portugal, Jupitor entrusts her to be the protagonist's constant support. Nina regularly notifies the protagonist with system messages. *'Jupitor Fernandez' (ジュピトル・フェルナンデス) - One of the protagonist's childhood friends and originally the son of an impoverished Portuguese aristocrat. He worked since his childhood to restore his family's riches, maturing into a friendly and reputable merchant. While he continues to work for his family's revival, Jupitor occasionally helps the protagonist with trading or side quests. Jupitor is later revealed to be an international spy and informant which greatly bothers Nina. He is vaguely aware of the dangerous race for the Philosopher's Stone, insisting that his friend procure at any cost. *'Sonia de la Cruz' (ソニア・デラクルス) - A Spanish treasure hunter. Her father is a reputed explorer and she was raised to follow in his footsteps as a cartographer. After she accidentally discovered a treasure during one of her father's expeditions, Sonia sought to relive the thrill by becoming a treasure hunter. Sonia gives hints for digging sites and rewards the protagonist with gold, map pieces, and other rarities. *'Francis Drake' (フランシス・ドレイク) - Poses as an English pirate and wanted man of the Spanish navy for razing their entire armada. He aims to sail the world once with his beloved ship, the Golden Hind. Since he lacks the man power for the cruise, Drake is laying low in Europe. He seems to be following another hidden agenda in his conversations with Jupitor. By episode 20, he shows his true colors as a loyal British general who went undercover in an attempt to spy on Middle Eastern invaders. *'Leonardo da Vinci' (レオナルド・ダ・ヴィンチ) - Art collector whose storage and hat is jammed packed with layers of his drawings. da Vinci aspires to someday create the world's greatest ships. After the player finishes his chain of requests, da Vinci will stay in Genoa and offer to invent (fuse) ship designs. *'Issac Newton' (アイザック・ニュートン) - Eccentric genius who has connections with the British court. The protagonist meets him to learn the secrets of the compass and Philosopher's Stone. Newton is currently keeping his findings to himself and hasn't elaborated his weeks of studying to the protagonist. *'Ernest Jansen' (エルンスト・ヤンセン) - Another aspiring cartographer and disciple of Mercator from the Netherlands. Ernest dreams of visiting undiscovered landmarks for his personally charted global map. He hails for his senior, Nina, to help him locate the Legendary Island. The protagonist discovers the Philosopher's Stone with his help. *'Lala Urdaneta' (ララ・ウルダネータ) - This plucky Spanish adventurer will travel to any horizon in search of her dream man. She lags behind due to her clumsiness and poor sense of direction, but the "Treasure Hunter of Love" will not rest until she finds him. Lala relies on the protagonist in Egypt. *'Emma Clausewitz' (エマ・クラウゼヴィッツ) - A merchant from the Holy Roman Empire who seeks to restore her family's prestige. While seemingly shallow and irresponsible, she is well-liked by other navigators for her cheerfulness and generosity to the less fortunate. Some scenarios have Emma assist the player with her broad connection of friends. *'Saint-Germain' (サンジェルマン) - Mysterious nobleman who the protagonist relies upon to unlock the secrets of the authentic maps. His true identity and objective are currently unknown. Differences between ports *The Taiwanese version will include Chinese and Taiwanese ports at an early date than the Japanese version. *Lin Moniang (Mazu) is a navigator currently exclusive to the Taiwanese version. *The "Road to Zipang" update is changed to "Road to Far East" in Asian ports. Related Media A start up campaign for the first 33,333 players was held from March 20~April 30, and three bonuses can be earned after completing the tutorial. They can receive the game currency equivalent to 300 yen, Alvero Sarmiento from Online fame –who appears as a rare sailor in the browser game and the ability to completely play Uncharted Waters free from the my GAMECITY Classic Games menu (a 500 yen price tag outside of campaign). Players who preregistered can receive Catalina Erantzo (from Uncharted Waters: New Horizons) as a pirate for their crew. A 2014 New Players and Twitter Campaign is being held with a Rare Christina Erneco, one of the characters in Daikoukai Jidai IV, as the prize. The my GAMECITY server offers special bonuses for players who complete missions within the following games on the server: *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online: Tenka Mugen no Shou'' - SR Lille Argot (Daikoukai Jidai IV protagonist), Energy Potion, and various tickets. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~'' - SR Johan Ferrero (João Franco; Uncharted Waters: New Horizons protagonist), Energy Potion, and various tickets. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' - SR Otto Spinola (Otto Baynes; Uncharted Waters: New Horizons protagonist), Energy Potion, and various tickets. *''100man-nin no Sangokushi Special'' - SR Lille Argot, Energy Potions, and various tickets. *''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' - SR Johan Ferrero (João Franco), Energy Potions, and various tickets. *''100man-nin no Winning Post Special'' and 100man-nin no Winning Post - SR Otto Spinola (Otto Baynes), Energy Potions, and various tickets. *''AKB48 no Yabou'' - SR Lille Argot, Energy Potions, and various tickets. *''100man-nin no Hyper! World Soccer'' - SR Johan Ferrero, Energy Potions, and various tickets. *''Sengoku IXA'' (December 21, 2015 ~ January 13, 2016) rare tickets in both games. Players of the Yahoo!Mobage version can obtain cross title bonuses with the following games on the same server: *''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' - SR Lille Argot, Energy Potions, and various tickets. Viewers of the Natsu no Special Nama-Housou can receive a special present for this game during the program. Net cafe users can obtain restorative items and tickets if they access the game in participating stores in Japan. Purchase the How-to-Play in 2 Minutes Series edition to receive codes for five bonuses. These codes are valid until May 31, 2015. Get the 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou four year anniversary guidebook for an R Sonia card. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a Gold Scout Ticket serial code. The Christmas and New Year campaigns rewards Daikoukai Jidai Online characters for players participating in their holiday requests. Players can receive a limited time New Years pack of assortments to complement their Christmas bounty. The summer campaign temporarily updates female character portraits with swimsuits or summer themed outfits. This is one of the titles that will be on stage during the Tokyo Game Show 2015 net game presentation. 4Gamer offered a serial code that can be redeemed for various items. It is available until June 1, 2016. A collaboration campaign with Kaioh Dante took place on January 12, 2017. Those who purchased the February issue received a serial code for items related to the event. In celebration of the Atelier series's twentieth anniversary, a collaboration event is being held. Select characters can be scouted for the player's crew in the event's special gacha. Gallery Dai5-mainvisual.jpg|Debut main visual Dai5-mainvisual2.jpg|Road to Zipang main visual Main Visual 3 (UW5).png|Endless Ocean main visual Dai5-maintenance.jpg|Maintenance message Dai5-1yearanniversary.png|One year anniversary thank you message Nobunyagayabou-daiVcollaboration.png|Nobunyaga no Yabou February 17, 2015 collaboration campaign Yahoomobage-2015xmascampaign.png|Yahoo! Japan Mobage 2015 Christmas campaign Yahoomobage-2015endyearcampaign.png|Yahoo! Japan Mobage End of 2015 campaign Dai5-perunofanart.png|Galileo fanart by his official illustrator, Beruno Ohtsuki External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Japanese Twitter, Official smartphone website, NicoNico Appli portal, Yahoo!Japan portal, Hangame portal *Official Chinese website *Official Taiwanese website, Official Facebook, Official Taiwanese commercial *Official Korean website *4Gamer satellite site, Japanese wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company Category:Games